naruto life in new word
by ko566614
Summary: terbangun di dunia yang tidak diketahui, bersamaan ingatan yang hilang. apa yang akan terjadi...
1. chapter 1

Naruto life in new word by ko566614.

Naruto Xover Rated: M, Indonesian, Adventure Fantasy,romance, harem, Action [Naruto U., harem., Words: 58k, Favs: 0, Follows: 0, Published: july 23, 2017

Chapter 1– adventure.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre, Adventure, Fantasy, Action, Romance, harem.

Rating: M

Terinspirasi dari anime Isekai wa Smartphone to Tomo ni.

Summary : Naruto kehilangan ingatan dan terbangun didunia yang baru. Kebahagian, konflik, silih berganti siap menerjangnya. Mampukah Naruto melewati halangan yang ada…

Fist my story…

( silakan berikan pendapat fanfic ini.)

Capter 1 starr..

Sebuah dunia yang dipenuhi dengan makhluk hidup selain manusia, dimana dunia itu 100.000 kali luas bumi pada umumnya. Ribuan tahun berlalu dimana perang atar ras terjadi yang membuat berbagai ras seperti ras manusia,elf, dll saling bermusuhan.

Tingkatan kondisi senjata dan armor

Very good

Good

Normal

Bad

Very Bad

Rusak

Tingkatan status manusia

raja

paladin

bangsawan

knight

adventure

rakyat biasa

mata uang dunia ini yaitu launce

100 gold : 1 platinum.

1000 launce = 1 gold

100 launce = 1 silver

1 launce = 1 tembaga

"guhh…… dimana aku?" Tak lama kemudian kelopak mata tersebut terbuka memperlihatkan iris blue sapire yang begitu indah sewarna dengan lautan biru yang begitu menyejukan . beranjak bangun dari tempat dia berbaring tak lama kemudian pemandangan begitu asri terbentang luas dihadapanya.

"apa yang terjadi padaku?" pemuda itu bertanya - tanya dalam benaknya, mencoba mengingat apa yang sudah ia alami tetapi tak ada satupun yang ia ingat kecuali namanya dan nama orang tuanya saja.

"huh, sebaiknya aku menuju kota terdekat untuk mencari tahu ada diman ini." Beranjak dari tempat ia duduk kemudian memperhatikan sekitar sejenak memastikan apa ada kota terdekat saat ini.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama akhirnya ia tiba di depan kota yang di kelilingi dinding setinggi 15 meter. Didepan gerbang ada 2 penjaga yang mengenakan perlengkapan lengkap dengan senjata tombak .Saat akan memasuki gerbang tiba – tiba kedua penjaga gerbang tersebut saling menyilangkan tombak mereka sambil menatap pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut.

" kartu identitas"

"Kartu identitas? apa itu semacam pengenal ?"tanya sang pemuda tersebut

"Ya. Jika kau seorang adventure kau harus memilikinya. apa kau tidak memilikinya?" salah seorang penjaga menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh selidik, dari atas kepala sampai ke kaki. Yang bisa penjaga tersebut asumsikan bahwan pemuda di hadapanya ini adalah rakyat biasa terlihat dari pakaian yang dikenakanya.

"a-ano maaf saya dari desa, dan baru sampai dikota ini, apakah saya bisa masuk?"

Tersadar dari lamunanya karna memperhatikan orang dihadapanya dengan inten's .

"ehm.. ada perlu apa kau dating kesini? Apa kau ingin menjadi adventure?"

'Adventure kah? Mungkin itu yang terbaik untukku saat ini'.

" hai, saya memang ini mendaftar sebagai adventure" Ujar pemuda bersurai pirang dengan senyum tipisnya.

"baiklah, siapa namamu?" tanya salah satu penjaga yang memiliki penampilan sangar.

"uzumaki Naruto"

"apa kau memiliki uang ?""maaf tapi aku tidak memilii uang sepeserpun." Ujarnya sambil menundukan kepalanya menatap ketanah yang ia pijak, dimana ia melihat hanya sepasang sandal yang ia kenakan saat ini .

Kedua penjaga itu sedikit simpati apalagi saat melihat pakaian yang digunakan pemuda bernama uzumaki Naruto, sejenak mereka saling berpandagan satu sama lain, tak lama kemudian seakan mengerti yang dipikirkan satu sama lain tak lama kemudian mereka menggangukan kepala.

"hei, … mungkin kami bisa sedikit membantumu?"

" eh? benarkah penjaga-san ""tentu saja ini ambilah 1000 launce ini" ujar salah satu penjaga di sebelah kiri,

Lalu penjaga di sebelah kanan menarik sebuah pedang sepanjang 85 cm dengan lebar 15 cm

"ini ambilah ,nama pedang itu 'gebdar" meskipun ini hanya pedang murah tapi ini akan sangat membantumu saat ini."

"arigato penjaga-san, jika aku sudah memiliki uang akan ku ganti dengan yang lebih baik dari apa yang kalian berikan padaku" seraya tersenyum

" ah.. itu tidak perlu, kami akan bangga jika kau nantinya menjadi adventure yang hebat sehingga warga di kota ini merasa aman serta kau bisa melindungi dirimu dan orang yang berharga bagimu."

Naruto hanya tersenyum " kalau boleh tahu siapa nama kalian penjaga-san?"

"namaku Takio heldas, kau bisa memangilku takio saja" ucap penjaga disebelah kanan dengan postur tubuh yang sedikit gendut

" aku kuviz melda, senang berkenalan denganmu Naruto" ujar penjaga sebelah kiri

" senang berkenalan denganmu juga kuviz-san, lalu dimana guild adventure itu?"

"seetelah melewati gerbang kau hanya perlu pergi ke bangunan paling besar di kota ini tempatnya ada di tengah kota." Ujar takio

"arigato takio-san, kuviz-san. Kalua begitu aku pergi dulu" seraya berjalan memasuki kota, setelah masuk Naruto terkagum dengan kegiatan jual beli dan kegiatan orang – orang yang tinggal di kota ini,

" sepertinya akan ada adventure baru yang akan mengegerkan dunia ini" ujar kuviz seraya tersenyum menatap kepergian Naruto

"ya, kau benar kuviz. Saat aku memperhatikan gestur tubuhnya terlihat sekali ia pernah mengalami pertarungan hidup dan mati. Akan tetapi gestur tubuh yang begitu siaga meski tanpa disadarinya saat aku menatapnya tadi."

" kita hanya pernuh menunggu apa yang akan ia perlihatkan nanti, lagi pula aku tidak menyangka kau memberikan uang sebanyak 1000 launce pada orang yang baru kau kenal? Bukanya kau ingin makan siang dengan makanan mahal hari ini?" seraya melirik takio

" ha ha ha…. Itu bukan masalah dan uang yang ku berikan tidak seberapa . ngomong- ngomong kukira kau tadi akan memberikanya uang juga tapi tidak ku duga kau akan memberikan pedang yang slalu kau bawa meski tak pernah kau gunakan?" sambil menatap kuviz dengan penuh tanda tanya

" anggap saja itu hadiah kepadanya, dan juga ia mengingatkan ku dengan saat aku pertama kali menjadi adventure"

Dalam perjalananya Naruto menelusuri jalan setapak dengan santai sambil melihat- lihat tokoh yang ada dikota tersebut,

"brukk…"

"kya!"

"eh? " sepertinya aku menabrak seseorang, Karena terlalu asik menikmati suasana dan melamun , sebaiknya aku membantunya.

"maaf, karna menabrak anda ." seraya mengulurkan tanganya ke perempuan yang ia tabrak tadi .

" arigato… " ia berdiri dengan bantuan Naruto

" ano… sepertinya kamu baru tiba di kota ini?"

"ah, ya anda benar eto-""Rumia, Miriho Rumia."

Penampilanya memakai pakaian berwarna biru ditambah rambut warna hitam dan iris mata keungguan memancarkan kecantikan wanita tersebut.

" senang berkenalan denganmu rumia-san, namaku Uzumaki Naruto kau bisa memangiku Naruto saja karna aku tidak suka formalitas." Seraya tersenyum hangat.

Rumia yang mendengar nama pemuda di hadapanya , segera mengalikan pandangan untuk menatap pemuda yang menabraknya tadi.

'blus'

'a-apa yang terjadi, kenapa wajahku tiba- tiba menjadi panas?' lalu ia memperhatikan wajah Naruto dengan seksama meski penampilan pemuda di depanya saat ini cukup berantakan tapi ia bisa melihat bahwa pemuda yang berdiri dihapanya adalah pemuda tampan dengan surai pirang, mata blu safire disertai guratan halus di kedua pipinya.

"hai, Naruto-san. Ano… tanda apa di pipimu Naruto-san ? apa hanya penglihatanku saja ?"

" oh, ini tanda lahirku padahal kupikir tidak akan ada yang menyadarinya, tapi sepertinya aku salah."

"ah, tidak. Kalau aku tidak melihanya dengan teliti mungkin aku juga tidak akan melihatnya, ngomong – ngomong Naruto-san mau kemana?" ia bertanya Karena merasa Naruto sedang kebingungan

" ano, Rumia-san bisakah kau mengantarkanku ketokoh yang menjual senjata dan pakaian yang murah karna aku hanya punya uang 5000 launce. Kumohon."

Naruto menatap Rumia dengan tatapan yang menurut rumia sayang jika hanya dilewatkan, ' fu,fu.. fu.. kau semakin imut dengan tatapan seperti itu Naruto-san.' Sambil tersenyum rumia menjawab

" tentu saja, ayo ikuti aku."

Setelah sampai merekapun masuk kedalam tokoh yang ada dipingir kota.

"Kringg….klek sret….."

Suara lonceng terdengar bersamaan saat membuka pintu tokoh tersebut.

"selamat datang ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ujar pemilik tokoh

" apakah disini menjual pakaian juga?"

"ya, apa yang anda perlukan?""yokatta… aa … arigato Rumia-san"

"sama-sama Naruto-san apa ada yang bisa kubantu lagi?"

"oh ya untuk mendaftar di guild adventure berapa banyak uang yang harus dibayar?"

"oh itu, kau cukup membayar 100 launce saja."

"souka, arigato"

" baiklah kalua begitu aku duluan Naruto-san selamat berjuang" seraya tersenyum pada neruto

Setelah Rumia keluar dari tokoh tersebut, Naruto mendekat kearah meja kasir

"ano, paman harga 1 set pakaian yang biasa berapa?"" 1 set baju, celana dan pakaian dalam 50 launce . apakah kau ingin membelinya?"" hai, aku beli 6 set paman."

"baiklah apa ada lagi yang ingin kau beli?"lalu Naruto melihat senjata yang di jual di tokoh tersebut, tak lama kemudian ia melihat dua buah pendang bersarung hitam dengan panjang 1 m dan lebar 10 cm, cukup lama Naruto melihat kedua pedang itu. " steel sword" nama kedua pedang tersebut.

"ehm…… apa kau tertarik membelinya pemuda-san?"

" haii, berapa harnganya paman?"

"harganya 600 launce, tapi karna kulihat kau tertarik akan kuberikan padamu dengan haarga 400 launce, apa kau mau?"

"tentu saja, arigato paman."

" baiklah, tunggulah sebentar akan ku ambilkan pesananmu terlabih dahulu."

"baik. Paman"

Selagi pemilik tokoh itu menyiapkan pesanan, Naruto melihat – lihat isi tokoh tersebut. 'hemm…lether armor 300 launce,1 potion 20 launce, hmmm.. benyak seekali senjata biasa dengan berbagai ukuran. Mungkin jika aku memiliki uang nanti sebaiknya aku harus mempertimbangkan apa sajaa yang harus dibeli dan sangat ku buthkan untuk bertahan hidup di dunia ini.' 10 menit kemudian pemilik tokoh membawa pesanan Naruto

" ini pesananmu pemuda-san, totalnya 700 launce"

Sedikit tersentak karna tiba- tiba mendengar uacapan pamilik tokoh,

" ah, ini uangnya, arigato"

"sama-sama, sepertinya kau baru dikota ini?" sambil memperhatikan penampilan Naruto pada saat ini.

" iya, saya baru saja sampai di kota ini beberapa saat yang lalu.""kalua begitu jika kau perlu sesuatu datanglah ketokoh ku."

" terimakasih banyak paman, kalua begitu aku pergi dulu"

" datang lagi ya"

"ya"

Setelah beranjak keluar dari tokoh tersebut, Naruto segera mencari penginapan yang murah untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya

Setelah cukup lama berjalan mencari penginapan yang cukup murah, akhirnya Naruto mendapatkan penginapan seharga 20 launce semalam dengan sarapan. Setelah ia membayar 100 launce pada pemilik penginapan saat ini Naruto sedang beristirahat.

" ha…." Menghela nafas dengan pandangan menatap langit- langit penginapan

" aku memiliki 2 pedang satu tangan dan 1 pedang dua tangan kupikir aku bisa menggunakanya meski tidak mahir.""sebaiknya aku tidur"

Keesokan harinya, di belakang penginapan tempat Naruto mengginanp terlihat Naruo sedang mengayunkan 2 pedang steel swordnya dengan berulang kali.

" pedang yang cukup baik , yosh saatnya mencoba pedang 'gibdar' "

Srat….swusshh… dakkk…

" ternyata lebih berat dari yang kukira."

Setelah berlatih cukup lama akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi ke guild adventure yang berada di tengah – tengah kota . ketika sampai aku melihat tulisan [Adventure Guild,di atas pintu masuk bangunan tersebut, dan di sampingnya terdapat penjualan hasil buruan [ sale guild ].

Karena tujuanku hari ini hanya untuk mendaftar, Aku pun memasuki bangunan Adventure Guild. Didalamnya, banyak para Adventerer yang memiliki tampang sangar bertubuh besar dan terlihat kuat yang duduk santai diruang tunggu guild. Karena aku tidak ingin menarik perhatian, Aku pun langsung mencari bagian pendaftaran diruangan lain. Setelah melangkah diruang berikutnya, aku menghampiri reception counter yang kebetulan sepi dan letaknya paling ujung saat itu. Ketika aku mendekat, aku bisa melihat gadis muda berumur sekitar 20 tahuan dengan pakaian rapi, wajah cantik, rambut biru gelap dan tubuh proporsional.

" ano—saya ingin mendaftar menjadi adventure di guil ini?"

"Oh, pendatang baru rupanya. Namaku adalah Rine Haruka. Guild bisa mendaftarkanmu sebagai Adventure dan memberikan kartu identitas utukmu, bisakah kau menunggu sebentar?"

"baik Rine -san"

"cukup pangil rine saja, pemuda yang menarik sepertimu bisa memangilku rine. Mengerti?"

"ba-baik Rine"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, gadis discounter tersebut segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mengisyaratkan kepadaku untuk mengikutinya. Tidak lama, setelahnya gadis counter menyuruhku untuk mengisi formulir informasi mengenai diriku mulai dari nama dan lainya.

" selamat datang di guild adventure, tepatnya di kota "rantel"Naruto-kun"

Ujar Rine sambil menyerahkan sebuah kartu padaku

'aku akan berburu monster yang lemah sekaligus mengumpulkan informasi mengenai dunia ini sebanyak mungkin karna aku tidak tahu ada dimana aku saat ini dan aku juga butuh uang.

aku diharuskan membayar 1 coin Silver (100 launce) untuk mendapatkan skartu Identifikasi, Guild ID sekaligus [Guild Card] yang diberikan oleh rine haruka yang sudah menunggu di ruang counter.

Setelah menulis nama, memberikan sample segel darah pada kartu, registrasi pun complete. Pada kartu hanya tertulis nama dan Rank G. Aku bisa menggantungkan kartu pengenal itu dengan kupakai sebagai kalung, karena disudutnya terdapat tali yang melingkar.

Rine juga sempat menjelaskan tentang Rank Sistem yang di Guild padaku. Rank tertinggi adalah Adamantain, diikuti dengan Oricalcum, SS,S, A,B,C,D,E,F,G. Tentu saja aku memulai dengan rank terendah, Rank G. Dengan menyelesaikan misi, aku bisa menaikan Ranking milikku.

"Rine-san kalau boleh tahu bagaimana beberapa orang yang kulihat saat masuk guild ini bisa mengeluarkan sesuatu padahal mereka tidak membawa apa-apa?""oh, itu adalah sihir dimensi dan ruang dalam sekala kecil, sihir ini sangat membantu untuk menyimpan hasil buruan. Akan tetapi sihir ini tergantung dengan si pemakai."

"maksudnya Rine-san ? apa ada syarat khusus agar aku bisa menggunakanya?"

"tidak Naruto-kun, hanya saja semakin berbakat pemakai maka semakin besar kapasitas penyimpananya. Dan sihir ini hanya sekali pengunaan karna bersifat permanen.""bisa Rine-san mengajariku?""baiklah, sekarang coba lihat ada berapa skill dasar yang bisa kau gunakan. Lihat kartumu.""1,2…6. Ada enam rine-san"

"enam ya, eh… kau bercandakan Naruto-kun?""eh? Memangnya aku terlihat seperti bercanda rine-san?"

'tidak mungkin adventure pemula mampu membuka potensi skill dasar semuanya sekaligus, biasanya hanya 2 paling banyak.' Fu fu fu sepertinya kau itu laki- laki sepesial Naruto-kun aku jadi semakin ingin memilikimu.

"rine-san apa kau baik-baik saja?""ah, ya aku baik-baik saja Naruto-kun. Baiklah sekarang kau hanya perlu memilih semua skill yang ada."

"baiklah."

Aku melihat ada 6 daftar skill dasar : 1. Item box. 2.basic magic. 3.luck. 4.clock. 5.leadership. 6. harvest. Kemudian kupilih semuanya lalu tiba-tiba tubuhku diselimuti cahaya .

status

uzumaki Naruto – Human

Skill basic = harvest. item box. basic magic. luck. clock. .leadership.

Items

2 steel sword one hand, 1 sword'gibdar' two hand.

100 launce

Keterangan basic skill :

Clock = jam

Leadearship = kemampuan memimpin banyak pasukan

Basic magic = Magic dasar seperti small fire, dan small ligt. Magic ini berguna tergantung cara pakai ataupun penggunaanya pada kondisi tertentu.

Luck = keberuntungan 3x lipat

Harvest = mengambil, memasukan, memisahkan baik benda, makhluk hidup dll.

item box = 1000 ruang item bisa disimpan

"wow, ini luar biasa Rine-san"

Ekspresi yang saat ini ditunjukan Naruto begitu mengemaskan dan membuat rine ingin sekali untuk memeluknya saat ini juga, tapi diguild saat ini sedang ramai tidak mungkin ia berbuat yang tidak – tidak. Apalagi akan menyulitkan Naruto.

"bagaimana? Kau sudah mengerti sekarang?"

"iya, Rine-san"

"oh ya, sihir bisa kau pelajari ataupun membeli buku sihir yang banyak dijual ditokoh – tokoh."

"maksud rine-san aku bisa mempelajari semua jenis sihir?""tentu saja, tapi setiap orang berbeda – beda, contohnya seorang yang ahli sihir penyembuhan maka sihir tipe serangan yang digunakanya tidak akan sekuat dengan sihir penyembuhanya. Dan juga bakat juga berpengaruh pada sihir yang bisa digunakan, contoh jika seseorang memiliki bakat hanya menguasai 1 elemen sihir maka ia tidak bisa menggunakan elemen sihir lainya. Kau sudah mengerti sekarang?" sambil mengangukan kepalanya Naruto menjawab perkatan Rine.

'itu artinya tidak ada Batasan dari mempelajari berbagai ilmu yang ada didunia ini, tergantung usaha, bakat dan kemampuan masing – masing orang itu sendiri. Yosh semangat.'

" kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Rine-san .sampai jumpa ."

"hati- hati di jalan , sampai jumpa lagi."

Setelah keluar dari bangunan guild, aku mendapati matahari yang mulai memancarkan cahaya merah. Tanpa terasa, hari sudah hampir malam. Aku pun bergegas menuju tempat ku menginap. Setelah sampai aku melihat – lihat fungsi dari skill dasar yang mungkin bisa kugunakan dalam keadaan mendesak nantinya. Sepertinya besok aku harus mengambil misi karna uangku hanya tinggal 100 launce.

' ha, …. Kupikir dunia ini tidak terlalu buruk, setelah aku menjadi adventure lalu apa yang akan ku lakukan selanjutnya? Semakin dipikirkan semakin banyak hal-hal yang merepotkan.' Lebih baik sekarang mengistirahatkan tubuhku untuk besok hari nanti.

Matahari mulai terbit menyinari seluruh makhluk hidup, di sebuah kamar ruangan yang biasa saja terdapat seorang pemuda bersurai pirang sedang tidur, akan tetapi sinar sang surya membangunkan pemuda tersebut.

"hoaamm…."

Merengangkan otot-ototnya sejenak lalu kemudian beranjak menuju kamar mandi yang tersedia. setelah mandi dan sarapan di penginapan, aku bergegas menuju guild untuk mencari informasi untuk sihir dan sekalian menjalankan Misi yang tersedia untuk Rank G di Guild. Memasukan 2 pedang jenis long sword dan great sword kedalam item boxnya.

Setelah Keluar dari penginapan berjalan menelusuri jalanan kota ini masih terlihat sepi meskipun ada beberapa pedagang yang mulai menyiapkan barang – barang daganganya, sambil menikmati pemandangan kota yang begitu hangat dan percakapan kecil para penduduk kota membuat Naruto sedikit memelankan langkahnya menuju guil adventure, setelah cukup puas melihat tokoh dan beberapa blackmist yang ada karna ia pasti akan membutuhkanya nanti maka dari itu Naruto memilih memperlambat langkahnya.

'EH? Aku terlalu pagi ya? Pantas Butler dan maid merasa bingung ketika aku meminta sarapan di awal pagi. Ah, mungkin dikarenakan aku bisa tidur dengan cukup nyenyak di kasur empuk . Serta mental yang penuh semangat ingin mencoba kehidupanku Sebagi adventure. Aku tanpa sengaja datang kesini terlalu awal'

Karena aku datang terlalu pagi (07.00), maka hanya sedikit orang yang muncul di Guild Adventure. Tanpa menunggu waktu Aku pun langsung menuju counter milik Rine haruka-san.

'Um... sepertinya dia dan penjaga counter yang lain belum datang. Apa mereka masih dalam perjalanan atau masih tidur dirumah mereka? Hahh... apa boleh buat, aku akan melihat-lihat disekitar Guild sebentar.'

Aku pun, memeriksa sekitar guild yang masih sepi. Dan akhirnya pandangan mataku tertuju pada papan pengumuman yang banyak tertempel selebaran bertuliskan beragam Misi, perekrutan Party adventure dari beragam Rank, dan juga berbagai macam pengumuman dari penduduk, kerajaan, maupun Temple/Kuil.

"Hoo... ternyata banyak juga informasi menarik yang bisa kudapatkan. Hmm.. ada pengumaman tentang orang yang hilang, dll.."

Pluk

"Naruto-kun?"

'Eh!?' Merasa pundaknya di pegang seseorang dari belakang secara reflek Naruto membalikan tubuhnya sambil mendorong orang tersebut.

"Kya!"

'Kya? Eh? Dan Aku pun tersadar, ketika mendapati Rine-san yang melangkah mundur dengan menyilangkan kedua tanganya didadanya. Err... mungkinkah sensasi lembut sesaat tadi adalah... tidak.. tidak.. tidak..! Pertama aku harus minta maaf pada Rine-san .'

"Ma-maaf, Rine-san. A-aku terkejut karena kau tiba-tiba memegang pundaku dari belakang."

"A-ah... tidak apa, aku juga yang salah karena sengaja berusaha mengkagetkanmu. E-ehem... daripada itu, ada urusan apa Naruto-kun datang pagi-pagi sekali? aku saja baru saja sampai dari rumah yang ku sewa" Ucap Rine-san seraya berdehem, dan kembali pada posisi casualnya, seolah-olah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya. Meskipun ada sedikit semburat merah diwajahnya yang terlihat dengan jelas.

'Uh? Sepertinya Rine-san berusaha menghindari apa yang baru saja terjadi, terlebih aku sempat menyentuh menyentuh dada lembut miliknya yang cukup besar. Ehem.. apa yang kupikirkan sih...

"A-ah.. Ma-maaf Rine-san . Aku datang terlalu pagi, karena itu aku mengisi waktu dengan memeriksa informasi yang tertulis dipapan pengumuman ini. Hari ini aku berencana untuk melakukan Misi pertamaku sebagai Adventure"

"O-oh.. benar juga. Naruto-kun kan baru saja mendaftar sebagai adventure disini. Hmm... aku menyarankan misi mengumpulkan Herb yang merupakan bahan dasar Potion penyembuh dan antidote. Atau misi memburu [Wild Rabbit] yang banyak bermunculan diluar hutan yang ada disekitar kota."

"Hmm.. mengumpulkan herb dan berburu Wild Rabbit. Apakah aku bisa menjalankan kedua misi sekalian?"

"Oh, bisa saja. bukankah sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, kau bisa saja memburu monster yang kau temui ketika berburu atau mencari Herb. Karena Guild akan membayar bagian tubuh Monster yang kamu kalahkan dalam perjalanan seperti tanduk dan lainya. Dan kalau kau membawa tubuh mereka untuk dijual, itu akan menjadi bonus tambahan untukmu. Kebanyakan para advenure pemula juga melakukan hal yang sama sepertimu. Mereka mencari herb, sekalian berburu Monster seperti [Wild Rabbit]. Tapi kau jangan terlalu terbawa suasana untuk berburu kelinci liar itu, karena bisa saja monster level tinggi mengincarmu"

Sambil menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang tajam, Naruto yang ditatap seperti itu sedikit gugup apalagi baru kali ini ia mrlihat Rine dengan raut wajah yang cukup serius

"Ah, benar juga maaf aku kelupaan. Um, jadi apa artinya Wild Rabbit itu cukup berbahaya?"

"Tidak juga. Mereka tidak terlalu berbahaya jika sendirian . Tapi, kalau berkelompok, mereka cukup meresahkan penduduk kota ini. Mereka adalah tipe monster sangat mudah berkembang biak. Mereka menyerang manusia yang mereka anggap ancaman, seperti halnya menyerang dan menganggu usaha bercocok tanam milik penduduk".

"Hooo... jadi mereka hewan penganggu yang cukup merepotkan di tambah dengan perkembangbiakan yang sangat cepat menjadikan mereka sedikit sulit dikendalikan, souka hem..."

"Dan juga kamu harus hati-hati disaat berburu nanti. Jangan berjalan terlalu jauh dari kota. Karena, biasanya wolf,Goblin, Orc, dan monster lainya bisa muncul. Terutama kau jangan masuk hutan terlalu dalam karena kau itu masih pemula, maka akan sangat berbahaya kalau kau sendirian kesana. Bisa-bisa kau tersesat nantinya."

"Te-terima kasih banyak atas informasinya."

"Um, tentu saja, karena akan sangat disayangkan kalau kehilangan adventure muda yang tampan dan imut sepertimu. Fufu..."

'Ugyaaaa! Jangan menatapku seperti itu.. kumohon...!'

Menghiraukan teriakan mentalku, Aku pun kembali bertanya kepada Rine-san .

"Ehem... apakah Rine -san tahu bagaimana cara menggunakan sihir?"

"Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba? Tentu saja aku bisa. Hampir semua orang bisa melakukannya. Jangan-jangan Naruto-san tidak bisa menggunakan Sihir?"

"Err.. bukan begitu, err...aku tidak memiliki sihir untuk membantuku dalam pertarungan"

'saat ini paling tidak aku ingin tahu kriteria sihir dan aku ingin mengetahui pengetahuan dasar tentang sihir dunia ini'

"Ooh, tentu saja sihir dasar adalah sihir yang pastinya digunakan setiap hari. Hampir semua manusia bisa dengan mudah menggunakanya. Hmm... bagaimana ya? Sihir untuk melawan monster yang bisa kugunakan cuma sihir berelemen Air dan tanah. Dan maaf, aku kurang pandai dalam menjelaskan soal sihir secara detail."

"Ah.. tidak apa, aku hanya ingin tahu tentang sihir secara umum kok. Kalau itu memang rahasia, aku tidak berhak memaksa Rine -san untuk menjelaskanya"

"Ufufu... kamu lucu sekali. Siapa bilang sihir itu rahasia. Semua orang bisa menggunakanya loh. Hanya saja, itu tergantung pemahaman dan imajinasi pengguna. Ehm... bagaimana menjelaskanya ya... Ah, begini saja. aku akan memperkenalkan temanku yang cukup pandai soal bermacam element Magic. Dia adalah Adventure yang bergabung dengan Party Rank B [stawn's Battleaxe]. Kalau dia bersedia, aku akan mengatakanya padamu"

"Um.. apa tidak masalah memperkenalkan orang sehebat dia yang berada di Rank B? Aku ini di Rank G yang paling dasar loh"

"Tenang saja, kalau cuma berbincang sebentar tidak masalah kok. Kau cuma perlu mentraktirnya di salah satu rumah makan yang enak"

"Ah.., kalau begitu baiklah. Terimakasih bantuanya Rine -san . Aku akan berangkat melakukan misi"

"Berhati-hatilah, jangan memaksakan diri" ucap Rine -san seraya melambai kearahku yang menjauh dari Guild Adventure.

Dan kalau setelah misi nanti aku memiliki uang sekitar 3000 launce, aku akan pergi untuk menyewa penginapan yang ada di kota selama beberapa hari.

Sementara diriku sibuk berfikir yang tidak-tidak, akhirnya diriku sampai ditempat tujuan berburu kelinci liar yang ada di luar gerbang kota bagian barat.

"Yosh! Saatnya berburu! Tunggulah aku kelinci kecil uang merepotkan, aku akan mendapatkanmu!" ucapku pada rerumputan tinggi disekitar.

Dan seakan-akan menyahut tantangan dariku. Tiba-tiba saja, muncul 5 ekor [Wild Rabbit] dari semak-semak dan semuanya langsung melompat kerahku.

Eh? Meski aku sempat terkejut dengan kedatangan mereka yang tiba- tiba namun aku bisa mengatasi rasa terkejutku dengan cepat . Hal yang kulakukan selanjutnya tentu saja mengeluarkan 2 pedang kong sword ku, sesekali aku menebas kearah Wild Rabbit yang berusaha mendekat kerahku dengan [long Sword] yang kupunya.

Scraasss…

Kelinci pertama yang terkena sabetan pedangku ternyata bangkin dan berusah mengigitku karna tidak mau mengambil resiko langsnug saja ku pengal kepanya

Crass…

4 kelinci yang melihat teman mereka mati langsung menyerang bersamaan, itu cukup menyulitkan diriku.

Swusss….

Dakk….

Tap…

Tebas menghindar disertai tendangan yang ku lancarkan cukup berhasil membuat 4 kelinci tersebut mengalami luka yang cukup serius, karna tidak ingin membuang kesempatan langsung saja ku hunuskan kedua pedangku pada kelinci yang terlempar dengan keras karna tendangangku yang sempat mengenai mereka,

Jlebb..

Kedua kelinci seukurang anjing besar akhirnya mati karna tertusuk senjataku. Beberapa saat kemudian, 5 [Wild Rabbit] berhasil ku kalahkan dan kusimpan kedalam [Item]. Aku kembali berburu kelinci dan sesekali memetik daun yang merupakan herb yang diperlukan Guild untuk misi Rank G.

Skill Harvest atau mengambil serta memisahkan bagian tubuh monster jadi sangat bermanfaat dimana skill ini tidak memakan mana maka tidak akan berpengaruh meski aku kehabisan mana dan juga dari penjelasan Rine skill ini termasuk skill unik atau pribadi karena tidak banyak orang yang memilikinya.

Beberapa kali aku menemukan Wild Rabbit yang berjalan seorang diri. Terkadang mereka terdiri dari 2, 3, atau 4 ekor. Terkdang bahkan aku harus lari dari Wild Rabbit yang berjumlah 5, 6, 7, atau lebih.

Sesekali aku memperhatikan hutan ini berjaga - jaga dari hal yang tidak diinginkan, Dan terkadang aku bersitirahat , sambil mengumpulkan Herb disekitar dengan santai.

Melawan [Wild Rabbit] ternyata cukup mudah. meskipun Dengan kekuatanku yang masih pemula, aku bisa mengalahkan 2 ekor tanpa kesulitan. Sekali tebas, seekor atau kadang-kadang dua ekor Wild Rabbit yang melompat sekaligus kearahku bisa kubunuh.

Dan satu kali aku pernah digigit oleh seekor kelinci liar yang tidak sempat kuhindari. Apa boleh buat saat itu mereka mengeroyokku dengan jumlah 14 ekor. Meskipun aku sudah berusaha berlari menjauh, aku tidak sempat menghindar dari seekor kelinci yang berlari dari arah berlawanan.

Meskipun gigitanya sakit, entah kenapa meski terluka tapi aku malah menikmatinya. inikah yang dinamakan menjadi adventure itu.

status

uzumaki Naruto – Human

Skill basic = harvest. item box. basic magic. luck. clock. .leadership.

Items

100 launce

2 steel sword one hand, 1 sword'gibdar' two hand. Wild Rabbit Meat x30, Wild Rabbit Fur x30, Heart Leaf x21

'Hmm... apa yang harus kulakukan? Padahal masih jam 10.30 (sudah 4 jam berburu sejak berangkat dipagi hari)'.

'Karena Staminaku masih banyak, Lebih baik kulanjutkan sebentar lagi, mungkin cukup sampai jam 4 sore nanti. Setelah itu, aku akan memasak daging kelinci yang kudapat untuk makan siang. Lalu, setelahnya pergi ke Guild, menukarkan item dan hasil buruan, kemudian menuju pemilik penyewaan rumah. Yosh! Semangaaaat!'

Beberapa jam kemudian, tepat ketika jam menunjukkan jam 2 siang. Aku akhirnya berhasil mengalahkan kelinci liar yang ke 60ekor. Jadi saat ini aku sudah mengumpulkan 60 [Wild rabbit meat] dan 60 [Wild rabbit fur] juga 40 [Heart Leaf]. Setelah berburu sambil mengumpulkan tanaman herbal tak terasa sudah siang, sambil memakan roti yang sempat ia beli Naruto berjalan kearah kota meski jaraknya ke kota sekarang cukup jauh.

' em…. Kupikir aku akan menemukan sesuatu jika berjalan – jalan , tapi- tetap saja persaanku saat ini tidak enak seperti ada yang mengawasi ku dari kejauhan.'

Srekk…. Srekkk…

"Sringg…"

Suara 2 long sword ditarik Naruto menyiagakan apanila terjadi sesuatu hal buruk

" grrrrrrrr…grrrrrrrr.."

' sepertinya dugaanku benar,'

Crass…

Tiba- tiba seekor serigala berbulu putih dengan tinggi 3 meter hendak menerkam Naruto, dengan rfleks yang dimilikinya saat ini hanya pakaianya saja yang robek akibat cakaran serigala tersebut.

"hu…, hampir saja jika cakar itu mengenaiku aku pasti mati" gumam Naruto sambil mengambil ancang – ancang untuk meyerang.

"hyattt"

"tinggg…..tingg."

"Duak"

"Guh… ohok..ohok…" Beberapa kali terbatuk dengan darah mengalir di sudut bibirnya,

" aku harus lebih berhati- hati bukan hanya cepat tapi ia juga sangat kuat, untung saja paman tempatku membeli kedua pedang ini cukup membantuku meskipun ada sedikit retak, jika ini pedang dengan kualitas rendah aku pasti sudah tercabik – cabik dari tadi."

Melihat sekitar sejenak sambil terus bersiaga, ' huhh…. Mungkin saat ini aku tidak bisa mengalahkanya , tapi –' melihat pohon – pohon berukuran besar disekelilingnya

" yosh ….. akan ku coba"

" gaaarrrrr……."

"crass"

"teryata berhasil, sekarang tinggal menyerangnya"

"sting….. swuusss"

Tebass , tangkis dan menghindar sesekali menendang seriga tersebut hingga menamabrak pohon

"brakk"

"sekarang… hyat.."

Tepat saat serigala tersebut gagal menyerang Naruto yang mengakibatkan ia menabrak pohon dengan keras hingga roboh.

"jllebbb.""

" auu……… grrrr"

"crassss…..crasss …"

"brukkk…..duk..duk." kepala serigala sekitar 1 meter bergelinding penuh dengan darah segar

"syukurlah….huh… i-tai … lenganku sempat sedikit kena kukunya."melihat mayat seriga tersebut Naruto menyeandarkan tubuh di pohon yang ada dibelakangnya. Menatap sejenak kedua pedangnya yang bisa dikatakan dalam kondisi retak – retak, lalu menatap kembali cakar serigala tersebut sambil tersenyum senang.

" dengan cakar dan taringnya aku bisa membuat sejata yang lebih kuat. Yoshh sudah ku putuskan aku hanya akan menjual dagingnya saja"

Mengarahkan tanganya lalu mengucapkan 'harvers' sambil membagi bagian tubuh serigala berukuran 3 meter tersebut terpisah – pisah .

Sringgg…

Item

1 sword'gibdar' two hand. Wild Rabbit Meat x60, Wild Rabbit Fur x60, Heart Leaf x 40

white wolf Meat x 400 kg, white wolf fur x 5, white wolf fang x 4 , white wolf claw x 20, white wolf tail x 1, white wolf head x 1,white wolf bone x 2.

Sampai di guil adventure aku sedikit ragu saat akan ke meja Rine- san, ' huh… persipkan diri untuk dimarahi di hari pertama jadi salah satu adventure, mau bagaimana lagi dari informasi yang kudapatkan bahwa white wolf adalah monster yang dicari oleh salah satu bangsawan di kota ini karena telah membunuh beberapa prajurit istana. di tambah dari daging sampai tulang white wolf terkenal akan hasiatnya dalam menyembuhkan berbagai penyakit. Serta white wolf termasuk monster rank s bukan hanya kecepatan tapi juga kekuatan dan kelincahan monster ini yang sangat menyulitkan di tambah monster jenis ini mampu tumbuh setinggi 50 meter pada saat sebelum terjadinya perang antar ras, siapa yang tidak terganggu dengan ukuran sebesar itu monster tersebut mampu menghancurkan 2 kota sekaligus, beruntung aku hanya bertemu dengan ukuran 3 meter saja jika lebih dari itu mungkin aku saat ini sudah terbunuh.'

"siapkan mental dan rileks. Huh…"

Setelah menghela nafas sejenak, lalu Berjalan menuju meja Rine-san aku sempat melihat beberapa adventure kelas C keatas yang berada diruangan menatapku dengan intens, pandangan mereka membuat diku sedikit rishi dengan keaadaan saat ini.

"uhmm…"

"ahh… Naruto-kun kau sudah kembali rupanya, bagaimana hari pertamamu menjadi adventure?"" menegangkan sekaligus menyenangkan . hehehe"

" hum… sepertinya adda sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan dariku eh na-ru-to-kun?"

"a-no , ti-tidak ada kok. Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja Rine-san."

"benarkah? ""iya"

Menghelah nafas sejenak rine kemudian memperhatikan penampilan Naruto yang cukup berantakan dengan beberapa bagian pakaianya terdapat sobekan bekas cakar namun bisa dipastikan hanya monters rank tinggi yang memiliki cakar sebesar itu.

' Tunggu dulu, mungkinkah?'

" Naruto-kun katakan padaku item apa yang kau miliki sekarang".

" apa harus sekarang? Kenapa tidak besok saja?""tentu saja sekarang, tidak ada alasan.""baiklah. Item yang kumiliki…...

1 sword'gibdar' two hand. Wild Rabbit Meat x60, Wild Rabbit Fur x60, Heart Leaf x 40

white wolf Meat x 400 kg, white wolf fur x 5, white wolf fang x 4 , white wolf claw x 20, white wolf tail x 1, white wolf head x 1,white wolf bone x 2."

Setelah mengatakan item yang dimilikinya tesebut Naruto hanya menatap ke samping mengalikan pandanganya saat Rine mulai mendengarkan kata - katanya tersebut. Cukup lama akhirnya

"a-apaaa….. kau sudah gilaaa haaa…"

Terikan yang begitu keras menggema di seluruh ruang lantai satu yang luas itu, seketika semua adventure yang ada diruangan melihat kearah suara tersebut.

"ada apa Rine-san?"

"ada apa katamu. Bagaimana kau menjelaskan ini bukanya sudah ku katakana padamu untuk berburu monster lemah saja? "

" bukanya sudah kulakaukan"" baka, Naruto no baka……"

"eh, apa salahku?"

"brukk…"

Merasakan seseorang tiba -tiba memeluknya dengan sangat erat seakan tidak ingin berpisah walau seinchipun.

"hiikss…hikss.. syukurlah… ku- ..pikir hiksss… kau …hiks …. Terluka parah …hikss."

"kenapa kau menangis Rine-san , mereka yang ada di sini melihatku seakan ingin mengulitiku saja."

" baka-… "

Membalas pelukan tersebut sambil mengelus rambut rine untuk menenangkanya

" apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Hanya anggukan yang ia dapatkan.

" bagaimana kau bisa mengalahkan white wolf yang termasuk monster rank s Naruto-kun?"sontak seluruh ruangan terkejut, Karena seorang pemula berhasil mengalahkan monster rank s yang bisa melenyapkan 1 party adventure rank A.

" itu bohongkan Rine-san?"" mustahil.."dan banyak yang berbisik -bisik..

" aku hanya bertarung dengan semua kekuatan yang kumiliki saja."" benarkah?""tentu saja ,buktinya aku masih hidupkan?"seraya tersenyum, dengan wajah yang begitu menawan dimata para gadis.

" hah… sebaiknya kau pikirkan keselamatanmu lain kali aku tidak mau kau kenapa - Napa sudah banyak adventure yang kukenal terbunuh berjanjilah."

" baik.

setelah mendapatkan reward: ( 30 Wild Rabbit Meat x 25 launce) (60 Wild Rabbit Fur x 25 launce) (40 Heart Leaf x 5 launce) (Subjugation white wolf x 10.000 launce) ( white wolf meat x 400 kg x 500 launce) ( white wolf head x 1 x3000 launce ) (white wolf tail x 1 x 2500 launce)

= 750150020010.000200.00030002500 = 217.950 launce

Jadi, total uang yang kumiliki hari ini adalah 217.950 launce = 217 gold, 9 silver, 50 copper ( atau = 2 platinum, 9 silver,50 copper.

" wow….. aku tidak percaya dengan uang yang kuperoleh pada hari ini, yosh!!!!... saatnya membeli perlengkapan seperti = senjata ,armor, pakaian dan menyewa sebuah rumah, serta mencari tempat Blacksmith agar aku bisa membuat pedang dari bahan – bahan yang kumiliki ditambah dengan logam lainya aku yakin akan menjadi pedang yang kuat. Akan merepotkan jika senjataku mudah rusak ditambah saat ini aku tidak menginggat apapun saat bangun di hutan. haaaaa…… ini akan melelahkan."

Tap

tap

tap

Berjalan menuju tempat ia menginap, dengan memikirkan senjata seperti ap yang harus di beli, memesan dari blacksmith atau membeli ditokoh,' hum….. dengan uang 200 gold lebih aku bisa mendapatkan perlengapan yang bagus namun dengan kemampuanku yang sekarang akan menyulitkan diriku sendiri jika harus berhadapan dengan monster seperti white wolf.' Selagi berpikir tanpa terasa sudah sampai didekat penginapan.'

"kruukk…."

Suara perut berbunyi cukup nyaring terdengar dijalanann yang cukup sepi untuk saat ini.

" hah… laparnya, oh ya aku masih memiliki daging kelinci di item box, mungkin kelinci bakar cukup enak dimalam yang dingin ini."

Berbelok arah menuju belakang penginapan dimana jarang para adventure yang berada disini,sekitar 5 menit mengumpulkan ranting pohon yang akan digunakan untuk memasak kelinci bakar.

'mencoba menghidupkan api dari tumpukan kayu itu tak lama kemudian muncul api kecil lama – kelamaan semakin membesar "brusss.."

api itu pun sudah jadi, sekarang tinggal memasak kelinci. Sekitar 10 ekor kelinci yang dimasak Naruto.

20 menit kemudian setelah menunggu dengan sabar akhirnya bau kelinci bakar yang mengundang selera tercium.

" hu… nyam…nyam…. Enakkk, aku tak menyangka tanpa mengunakan bumbu sudah seenak ini apalagi kalua dilumuri bumbu emmm…"

Sambil memakan 1 ekor kelinci yang dimasak Naruto memasukan 19 ekor yang sudah matang, seingatnya saat di guil beberapa adventure pemula mengatakan makanan yang masih hangat bila disimpan di item box akan tetap hangat, Karena di dalam item box tidak ada udara yang membuat proses makanan menjadi basi tidak terjadi, setelah kenyang dan mematikan api yang ia buat Naruto masuk penginapan dan beristirahat.

Capter 1 end

Ok, Terima kasih kepada teman-teman yang sudah membaca, jika sedia memberikan masukan, membaca, menulis review, bagi-bagi informasi, nge-PM, nge-Favorite, dan nge-Follow fic ini!

Kalau ada pertanyaan atau apapun yang ada dipikiran kalian. Silakan tulis lewat PM atau Review. See ya later..


	2. capter 2

Capter 2

Sebuah dunia yang dipenuhi dengan makhluk hidup selain manusia, dimana dunia itu 100.000 kali luas bumi pada umumnya. Ribuan tahun berlalu dimana perang atar ras terjadi yang membuat berbagai ras seperti ras manusia,elf, dll saling bermusuhan.

Tingkatan kondisi senjata dan armor

Rusak

Very Bad

Bad

Normal

Good

Very good

Tingkatan status manusia

raja

bangsawan

paladin

knight

pro adventure

adventure

rakyat biasa

mata uang dunia ini yaitu launce

100 gold = 1 platinum.

1000 launce = 1 gold.

100 launce = 1 silver.

1 launce = 1 tembaga.

Sebelumnya terima kasih untuk saran dan pendapat kalian.

Apabila masih banyak kekurangan dlm fic ini silakan berikan saranya, sekalian dengan sedikit penjelasan dimana letak kesalahannya, saya authour baru dan menulis cerita ini hanya untuk sedikit menyalurkan hobi menulis meskipun saya masih pemula.

Sekali lagi terima kasih...

Jika tidak suka cerita ini tidak perlu dibaca, bagi yang menghargainya dan mau membacanya terima kasih banyak.

Satu hal yang saya tekankan jika ada review yang menghina atau menjelek-jelekkan saya, silakan anda pikirkan untuk buat cerita sendiri. Jangan hanya bisa berkomentar saja.

Silakan menikmati...

Capter sebelumnya on :

setelah mendapatkan reward: ( 30 Wild Rabbit Meat x 25 launce) (60 Wild Rabbit Fur x 25 launce) (40 Heart Leaf x 5 launce) (Subjugation white wolf x 10.000 launce) ( white wolf meat x 400 kg x 500 launce) ( white wolf head x 1 x3000 launce ) (white wolf tail x 1 x 2500 launce)

750150020010.000200.00030002500 = 217.950 launce

Jadi, total uang yang kumiliki hari ini adalah 217.950 launce = 217 gold, 9 silver, 50 copper ( atau = 2 platinum, 9 silver,50 copper.

" wow….. aku tidak percaya dengan uang yang kuperoleh pada hari ini, yosh!!!!... saatnya membeli perlengkapan seperti = senjata ,armor, pakaian dan menyewa sebuah rumah, serta mencari tempat Blacksmith agar aku bisa membuat pedang dari bahan – bahan yang kumiliki ditambah dengan logam lainya aku yakin akan menjadi pedang yang kuat. Akan merepotkan jika senjataku mudah rusak ditambah saat ini aku tidak menginggat apapun saat bangun di hutan. haaaaa…… ini akan melelahkan."

Tap

tap

tap

Berjalan menuju tempat ia menginap, dengan memikirkan senjata seperti apa yang harus di beli, atau bisa juga memesan perlengkapan yang dibutuhkan dari blacksmith atau membeli ditokoh,

'hum….. dengan uang 200 gold lebih aku bisa mendapatkan perlengapan yang bagus namun dengan kemampuanku yang sekarang akan menyulitkan diriku sendiri. Apalagi jika harus berhadapan dengan monster seperti white wolf dan monster yang memiliki rank yang tinggi. beruntung aku masih hidup setelah berhadapan langsung dengan white wolf namun kesempatan tidak akan datang 2 x, seperti halnya kali ini aku bisa selamat belum tentu selanjutnya aku juga baik- baik saja.. huhh ... .' Selagi berpikir tanpa terasa sudah sampai didekat penginapan.

"kruukk…."

Suara perut berbunyi cukup nyaring terdengar dijalanann yang cukup sepi untuk saat ini.

" hah… laparnya, oh ya aku masih memiliki daging kelinci di item box, mungkin kelinci bakar cukup enak dimalam yang dingin ini."

Berbelok arah menuju bagian belakang penginapan dimana jarang para adventure yang berada disini, sekitar 5 menit mengumpulkan ranting pohon yang akan digunakan untuk memasak kelinci bakar. Sedikit berkonsentrasi mengumpulkan energi sihir yang ada,

' dari informasi yang didapatkan untuk menggunakan basic magic cukup menyalurkan mana, yosshh... aku cobarasakan aliran sihir di tubuh, lalu keluarkan …'

" small fire"

tiba- tiba dari tumpukan kayu itu muncul api kecil lama – kelamaan semakin membesar "brusss.." api itu pun sudah jadi, sekarang tinggal memsak kelinci. Sekitar 10 ekor kelinci yang dimasak Naruto.

20 menit kemudian setelah menunggu dengan sabar akhirnya bau kelinci bakar yang mengundang selera tercium.

" hu… nyam…nyam…. Enakkk, aku tak menyangka tanpa mengunakan bumbu sudah seenak ini apalagi kalau dilumuri bumbu emmm…"

Sambil memakan 1 ekor kelinci yang dimasak Naruto memasukan 19 ekor yang sudah matang, seingatnya saat di guil beberapa adventure pemula mengatakan makanan yang masih hangat bila disimpan di item box akan tetap hangat, Karena di dalam item box tidak ada udara yang membuat proses makanan menjadi basi tidak terjadi, setelah kenyang dan mematikan api yang ia buat Naruto masuk penginapan dan beristirahat.

Capter sebelumnya off

Capter 2 on

"Kringgg…..klek …sret.."

Suara lonceng berbunyi menandakan ada pelanggan yang saat ini memasuki tokoh.

"Selamat datang, ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya pemiilik tokoh

Melihat seorang pemuda yang sedang melihat – lihat pakaian dan mengambil pakaian dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak, ' apa itu tidak terlalu banyak? 25 set pakaian yang terdiri dari 10 set pakaian biasa, 5 set pakaian kulit, dan 10 set pakaian kelas menegah. Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya tapi dimana ya?' pemilik tokoh sambil menggingat.

"sepertinya untuk saat ini sudah cukup… emmm… apa lagi yang harus kubeli ya? Ah… benar juga disini ada senjata walaupun bukan senjata kelas atas tapi itu akan sangat membantu disaat terdesak." Gumam Naruto

Berjalan menuju tempat berbagai senjata dipajang dan ada juga yang diletakkan didalam kotak-kotak, meski tidak tersusun rapi tapi ini tidak masalah baginya,toh yang dicari hanya senjata pendukung.

'emm… ada, satu kotak ya? Mungkin ini sudah cukup, lalu beberapa potion dan antidote.'

"brukkk…."

"wah…"

Teriak Pemilik tokoh terkejut saat tiba- tiba pemuda tadi meletakan 1 kotak perlengkapan di mejanya.

"are? Apa paman baik- baik saja?" tanya Naruto sedikit heran saat melihat pemilik toko yang sempat melamun.

" ah, ya. "

" berapa harga untuk semua ini paman?"

"emm… tunggu sebentar…. 10 set pakaian biasa x 50 , 5 set pakaian kulit x 70 , dan 10 set pakaian kelas menegah x 120, knife 20 buah x 200, 30 potion x 20 ,30 antidote x 20…. 50035012004000600600=7250 launce nak."

"hai, ini uangnya paman" sambil menyerahkan 8 gold atau setara= 8000 launce

"ini terlalu banyak nak, harganya hanya 7250 launce."

"tak apa paman ini sebagai ucapan terima kasih saat paman memberikan diskon waktu itu."

"are? Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya, Karena aku merasa sedikit familiar dengan wajahmu"

"hai, paman namaku Naruto, kalau begitu aku pamit dulu paman jika butuh sesuatu padaku datang saja ke guild aku ada disana."

"terimakasih… oh ya tunggu."

"tap"

Menghentikan langkah sejenak lalu berbalik menghadap pemilik toko.

" ada apa paman?"

"apa kau butuh sesuatu yang lain,mungkin aku bisa membantumu."

"emm…. Ah, apa paman tahu dimana blackmisth terbaik di kota ini?"senyum mengembang diwajah pemilik tokoh tersebut.

"kau hanya perlu pergi lurus saja dari belakang guild, rumahnya tidak jauh dari dinding timur kota ini."

"begitu ya. Terimakasih paman."

"ya."

"sayonara"dibalas senyum saat pemilik tokoh melihat kepergian oemuda tersebut. Sepertinya ia lupa menanyakan namanya.' ha, sudahlah lagipula dia ada dikota ini aku bisa menanyakanya nanti.'

"Kringgg…..klek …sret.."

Naruto keluar dari tokoh tersebut, menoleh ke kanan dan kiri sejenak. Setelah memastikan tempat yang akan di tuju ia melanjutkan perjalalanya.

"tap"

"tap"

"Tap"

Suara langkah kaki di sepanjang jalan kota yang masih sepi dikarenakan saat ini baru pukul 07.15 pagi, udara yang bersih di tambah dengan kicauan burung yang terbang kesana – kemari menambah harmonisasi alam yang masih sangat alami.

'di dekat dinding sebelah utara kah? ehmm… tidak buruk juga berjalan santai dipagi hari sambil menikmati indahnya kota dan keasrian alam yang masih terjaga. Setelah sampai kira-kira senjata seperti apa yang bisa ku beli? Dengan bahan dari white wolf yang kubunuh aku memiliki cukup banyak bahan material emm… dari yang kuinggat kalua tidak salah white wolf fur x 5, white wolf fang x 4 , white wolf claw x 20,white wolf bone x 2.'

"tap"

Menghentikan langkah sejenak saat melihat sebuah tokoh yang memperjual belikan sesuatu yang berbeda, ditambah cukup banyak orang- orang dangan pakaian yang baru neruto lihat Karena pakaian orang - orang tersebut dipenuhi aksesoris berbahan dasar emas dan logam berharga lainya, yang menandakan bahwa mereka dari kelas bangsawan. Cukup lama memperhatikan apa yang terjadi yaitu jual beli budak. Awalnya Naruto sedikit kaget saat tahu apa yang dijual.

"brukk…"

Tiba – tiba sesorang menabraknya.

"ittai…"

"hora, jangan di tengah jalan pemuda-san apa kau tidak melihat bahwa aku sedang sibuk. Cepat menyingkir fari tengah jalan."

Suara seorang laki- laki dengan serak dan postur tubuh yang cukup menakutkan bagi rakyat biasa.

"gomen paman,.."

Setelah memberi jalan Naruto melihat banyak budak yang di bawa laki- laki itu, dari wanita dewasa dan laki- laki dewasa sampai perempuan yang baru berusia 19 tahun memperhatikan dengan seksama Naruto melihat 2 orang perempuan dibawah usia 20 sedang dirantai pergelangan tangan dan kaki serta hanya memakai sehelai pakaian khas budak.

"tunggu paman, apa kau menjual mereka?"

"tap"

berhenti saat mendengar suara pemuda yang menghalangi jalan tadi.

" ah, kenapa? Apa kau tertarik membeli mereka. Ini barang baru harganya cukup mahal, dilihat dengan pakaianmu saat ini aku tidak yakin kau bisa membeli mereka."

"tentu saja aku akan membeli mereka, kalau boleh tahu berapa harga yang harus aku bayarkan?"

" 1 budak wanita dewasa = 50.000 launce, 1 budak laki- laki dewasa = 60.000 launce, dan untuk 2 perempuan yang masih muda itu = 60.000 launce."

" kalau begitu aku ingin membeli mereka berdua paman-san"

sambil menunjuk 2 perempuan yang memakai penutup kepala,. Dari postur tunuh mereka berdua bisa dikatakan sudah dewasa dari bentuk tubuh di tambah dengan rambut merah dan pirang yang tertutup penutup kepala.

"souka……. kebetulan sekali karna hari ini tokohku banyak pembeli hari ini, kau bisa membayar cukup 40.000 launce "

"are? Bukankah kau akan rugi bila seperti itu paman-san?"

"ah , itu baik- baik saja . lagi pula budak dengan usia mereka hanya akan menyusahkan saja dan harganya pasti akan jatuh ditambah kinerja mereka yang tidak bisa dijamin."

"baiklah ini uangnya 40.000 launce"

"arigatou…. Apa kau ingin aku menempelkan sihir yang biasanya dimiliki para budak agar mereka menuruti perintahmu?"

" ah , itu tidak perlu."

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja"

" baiklah."

Setelah laki – laki tersebut pergi menuju tokohnya Naruto mendekati kedua gadis yang ia beli.

sepertinya mereka ketakutan, apa aku terlihat sejahat itu sampai gadis seperti mereka ketakutan, huh…'

"ne, jangan takut aku tidak akan menyakiti kalian"

"benarkah? Tuan tidak berbohongkan?"

"ya, tolong jangan panggil tuan, namaku uzumaki Naruto kalian bisa memangilku Naruto ataupun uzumaki."

"ta-pi"

"tidak ada tapi-tapian mengerti?"

"hai."

"siapa namamu?" bertanya pada gadis bersurai merah yang sedikit keluar dari penutup kepala mereka

" sara, dan ini adikku irin."

" yoss, sara, irin bisa kalian menemaniku ke tokoh blackmisth sebentar?"

Dibalas anggukan kepala dari meraka berdua.

"tok…tok…tok"

Naruto mengetuk sebuah rumah yang dapat ia asumsikan kalau rumah tersebut adalah rumah blackmisth terbaik kota ini. Bukan hanya asal menebak ia bisa yakin Karena banyak sekali tumpukan material mulai dari besi, baja, dll berada diteras dan halaman rumah yang cukup luas tersebut.

"permisi, apa ada orang?"

"hai, tunggu sebentar."

Sebuah suara khas seorang wanita terdengar dari bangunan tempat blackmisth terbaik dikota ini.

"clek….. krieett…"

Seorang wanita yang Naruto kenal membukakan pintu, Penampilanya memakai pakaian yukata merah ditambah rambut warna hitam yang tergerai dan iris mata keungguan memancarkan kecantikan miriho rumia.

"rumia-san"

"Naruto-kun? Ini benar-benar Naruto-kun kan?"

"hai, ini aku rumia -san, oh ya apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

" inikan rumah ku, tentu saja aku tinggal disini."

"eh? Ja- jadi rumia-san anak dari blackmisth terbaik di kota inikah?"

"fu..fu..fu.. kurasa kau sedikit berlebihan memuji ayahku Naruto-kun."

"are? Kenapa ? bukankah memang seperti itu yang beredar di kota ini."

"maksudku lihatlah saat ini dia sedang asik membuat senjata dipagi hari yang indah ini, ditambah ibu selalu mendukungnya, hah…"

"bukankah itu bagus kalau orangtua mu saling mendukung satu sama lain? Kurasa itu sangat baik untuk menjaga keharmonisan rumah tangga."

"ara, Naruto-kun sepertinya sangat memahami ikatan berumah tangga, apa Naruto-kun mau menikahiku sekarang juga?"

"emm… sepertinya hanya sedikit yang kutahu, tentu saja aku ma--……..ehhhhhhhhhhh?"

Teriakan Naruto cukup keras sangking kagetnya akan ucapan yang barusan di lontarkan barusan.

"ha ha ha… wajahmu sangat lucu Naruto-kun." Sambil mencubit pipi Naruto.

Seakan tersadar kalau Naruto tidak datang sendirian ia melihat ada dua 2 orang perempuan mengenakan penutup kepala, rumia tahu bahwa mereka adalah wanita teerlihat jelas dengan bentuk tubuh mereka.

" naru-to-kun…"

"a-pa rumia-san?"

" jangan bilang kau menculik mereka?"

" kretek…."

Suara jari -jari tangan yang direngangkan di tambah tatapan yang sanagat tajam layaknya predator yang menemukan mangsanya menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang begitu menakutkan. Sampai -sampai aura keungguan berkibar dari tubuh rumia menambah kesan horror yang ada.

"bukan, sungguh aku tidak menculik mereka."

Mengambil langka mundur untuk bersiap jika terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan.

"a-no, Naruto-sama tidak menculik kami kok, justru kami ini adalah budaknya."

"are? Jadi kalian ini-."

"hai, "

Menatap Naruto sejenak yang dibalas dengan anggukan, lalu mengalihkan pandangan kepada kedua gadis tersebut.

"huh.. baiklah akau percaya, tapi kau seharusnya membelikan mereka pakaian yang layak neruto-kun."

"aku berencana setalah pulang dari sini akan mampir ke tokoh pakaian."

"bagaimana kalau aku saja yang menemani mereka membeli pakaian?"

"benarkah? Itu ide yang bagus, baiklah ini uangnya."

"emm… 20.000 launce ? kau yakin Naruto-kun?"

"tentu saja, tapi sebelum itu bisa kau tunjukan dimana tempat ayahmu membuat senjata."

"tentu ikuti aku ."

Berjalan menuju bagian belakang rumah rumia, terlihat sebuah bangunan yang cukup besar kira- kira dengan luas 30 x 15 meter bukan hanya itu saja bangunan tersebut bertingkat 2 .

"tok…tok….tok"

"clek…krieettt.."

"selamat pagi ayah"

"aah, rumia kah? Ada apa sampai kau datang kemari bukanya kau tidak mau datang kesini di pagi hari?"

Seorang laki-laki yang sedang menata peralatan untuk menempa senjata, sepertinya ia sedang beristirahat sejenak dilihat dari tumpukan senjata yang ada tidak jauh dari tempat menempa senjata tersebut terlebih senjata itu masih sedikit menimbutkan uap panas.

" mou….. otousan, aku kesini karna temanku ingin bertemu denganmu."

"souka, jadi apakah pemuda disampingmu ini?"

"hai, Naruto-kun ini ayahku."

"salam kenal namaku uzumaki Naruto"

"namaku Miriho Robert, senang bertemu denganmu, jadi ada perlu apa kau datang kemari?"

"sebenarnya aku ingin anda membuatkanku pedang dengan jumlah yang cukup banyak, namun dari campuran material dengan kualitas yang baik di tambah dengan bahan yang saya bawa."

"oh, menarik. Material kualitas yang baik dipadukan dengan material yang kau miliki, ngomong-ngomong kalau boleh tahu material apa yang kau miliki? Dengan begitu mungkin aku bisa menyarankan campuran material yang terbaik untuk dipadukan dengan material yang kau miliki."

"eto- kalau tidak salah aku memiliki white wolf fur x 5, white wolf fang x 4 , white wolf claw x 20,white wolf bone x 2."

"benarkah? Aku tidak percaya kau memiliki bahan kelas atas seperti itu. kudengar dari putriku kau baru beberapa hari bergabung di guil kota untuk menjadi adventure."

"hehe…. Mungkin hanya keberuntungan saja paman. Apa kau bisa membuatkanku senjata dengan masing- masing bahan utamanya dari material yang ku bawa."

"begitukah, jadi maksudmu kau ingin membuat senjata dengan material dasarnya yang kau bawa dan dicampur material kelas atas. Contohnya dari 1 buah fang kau ingin 1 senjatakan?"

"hai, itulah yang kumaksud."

"tapi- harganya cukup mahal bukan hanya material campuranya namun tingkat kesulitan membuatnya juga sangat mempengaruhi kualitas senjatamu nantinya. Apa kau yakin?"

"tentu saja Robert-san, aku ingin kau membuatkan 1 buah great sword namun dengan lebar hanya 14 cm dari campuran 1 fang, 1 claw, dan 1 bone ditambah campuran material kelas atas yang ada miliki. Dan juga 3 short sword dari fang. 18 long sword dari campuran claw dan 1 buah tombak dari campuran 1 claw dan bone yang di campur dengan bahan tambahan dan kalau bisa dari ujung sampai gagang tombak terbuat dari campuranya."

"ha..ha…ha… sangat menarik dan juga penuh dengan tantangan, kau tahu nak claw, fang , bone dari monster white wolf mampu memotong baja terbaik, namun kau ingin mencampurnya dengan material kelas atas yang kumiliki hanya beberapa potong adamantine sisa aku membuat senjata pesanan bangsawan. Sungguh kebetulan sekali. dari sisa adamantine yang kumiliki lebih dari cukup untuk membuat senjata pesananmu. Terus terang saja akan kukatakan berapa harganya karna membuatnya cukup sulit."

"berapun harganya akan saya bayar Robert-san."

Jawab Naruto dengan penuh keyakinan."1 buah great sword = 5000 launce, 3 short sword dari fang x 1000 launce. 18 long sword x 1200 launce dan 1 buah tombak 2000 launce. Totalnya = 5000300021.6002000 = 31.600 launce. bagaimana?"

"setuju, ini uangnya." Meyerahkan uang 31.600 launce"eh, bukan maksudku meminta uangnya sekarang-.""tidak apa - apa Robert-san, karena permintaanku cukup menyulitkanmu setidaknya aku ingin memberikan ini di awal."

"ha, baiklah kau ini benar- benar pemuda yang menarik, pantas saja put-….. emm.."

Tiba- tiba saja tanagan putrinya menutup mulutnya untuk bicara lebih jauh, apalagi di depan orang yang bersangkutan yang akhir – akhir ini slalu diceritakan putrinya kepada ia dan istrinya. 'shhhh… Otausan jangan katakan padanya, aku sendiri yang akan mengatakanya nanti.' Melirik putrinya dari sudut matanya, lalu perlahan menganggukan kepalanya. 'baiklah, dasar anak muda jaman sekarang.'

"ada apa Robert-san?"

Naruto cukup heran dengan sikap Robert dan putrinya yang berbisik seakan menyembunyikan sesuatu yang tidak boleh diketahuinya, ya itu tak masalah selagi permintaanya bisa di penuhi Karena saat ia melihat harga perlengkapan terutama senjata dengan kualitas standart namun harganya terlalu mahal.

"haha… buka apa - apa. Jadi ada lagi yang ingin kau pesan ? Sepertinya mereka tertarik dengan beberapa senjata itu.""eh,"

Menoleh kearah Sara, dan Irin yang memandang 1 pedang jenis great sword dan 1 buah busur serta 1 buah staff yang sering digunakan penyihir support untuk mengobati adventure yang terluka.

"apa kalian menginginkanya?"

Tersadar saat mereka dipangil, sara dan irin menoleh kearah tuan baru mereka saat ini.

"ah… tidak kami hanya-…"

" berapa harganya paman, untuk 3 senjata tersebut?"

" emm… kau bisa mengambinya dengan 5000 launce saja."

" baiklah aku ambil semuanya ditambah dengan 500 anak panah steel."

" 1 anak panah steel = 20 launce jadi 500 x 20 = 10.000 launce 5000 launce, totalnya adalah = 15.000 launce."

" ini uangnya Robert-san"

" arigatou "

" ah ya, apa anda tahu dimana saya bisa membuat cloak dan mantel dari fur white wolf, Karena dari yang saya dengar musim dingin tidak lama lagi tiba..""kalau itu serahkan padaku saja naruto-kun." Ucapan rumia yang tiba -tiba mengagetkan Naruto.

" rumia-san , apa maksudmu? " ia sedikit heran karna sejak tadi rumia sedang asik mengobrol dengan ino dan sara, tiba-tiba saja menjawab pertanyaanya.

" 5 fur white wolf yang kau miliki biarkan aku yang membuatnya,"

"benarkah? Kalua begitu tolong 3 mantel dan 2 jubah dari fur tersebut. Dan berapa harganya?"

" kau cukup membayar 10.000 launce saja."

" terima kasih banya rumia-san, dan untuk 2 mantel tolong buat dengan ukuran tubuh sara dan irin."

" serahkan saja padaku." Dengan semangatnya, Naruto melihat sekilas pada irin dan sara air mata? Ia cukup heran apa itu hanya perasaanya saja atau hanya halusinasinya karna mereka langsung mengalihkan pendanganya dari Naruto saat bertatapan.

Melihat suasana yang begitu menyenangkan ta khayal membuat senyum terlukis di wajah Robert, sepertinya putrinya tidak salah memilih pemuda ini. Sekarang ia sedikit tahu akan sifat dan pembawaan Naruto saat meyelesaikan sesuatu di tambah ekspresi yang dapat membuat orang – orang disekitarnya tersenyum seakan melupakan kesedihan mereka, namun ia bisa melihat mata Naruto menyiratkan sebuah kesedihan yang mendalam meskipun di tutupi pemuda itu dengan senyuman mentarinya.

" untuk seorang pemula kau memiliki cukup banyak uang dari mana kau mendapatkanya?"

"oh, itu dari white wolf yang ku bunuh karena menyerangku di hutan Robert -san, karenanyalah 2 pedang ku rusak parah. Oh ya Bisakah paman memperbaikinya?"

'A-pa, white wolf ia bilang. Bagaimana mungkin petualang pemula mampu mengalahkan white wolf seorang diri, jika 15 – 30 orang petualang rank B ia percaya tapi-… ah, sudahlah yang penting ia lolos dan kau boleh menikah denganya rumia.' Senyuman hangat terpatri diwajahnya sambil menatap putrinya.

Rumia melihat ekspresi sang ayah secara tidak sadar ia meneteskan sebutir air mata kebahagian, ia sangat bahagia saat ini meskipun Naruto belum menjadi suaminya itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

" tentu saja." Ia menjawab pertanyaan Naruto setelah melihat putrinya yang seakan ingin menangis itu.

" kau bohongkan Naruto-kun. Mustahil, kau baik – baik saja apa ada yang terluka atau-"

Rumia bertanya bertubi-tubi pada Naruto dengan air mata yang menggenang siap mengalir kapanpun.

" tenanglah rumia aku baik- baik saja, memangnya kau pikir aku dari mana mendapatkan bagian tubuh white wolf ?"

"hiks… hiks… baka , jangan paksakan dirimu." Seraya menghapus air matanya yang sempat mengalir.

"ha'i."

" kupikir kau mendapatkannya karna white wolf itu sudah mati atau karna hadiah dari seseorang. Tapi tidak kusangka kau sekuat itu."

Robert sedikit terkejut akan kemampuan Naruto sebagai pemula. Memang ia akui dari postur tubuh Naruto baik berdiri dan berjalan akan mudah dikenali bahwa pemuda tersebut cukup waspada setiap saat.

" jangan terlalu memujiku , aku saat itu hampir saja mati."

" hahaha… tidak kusangka kau pemuda yang sangat berbakat."

" hehehe."

" sa, sekarang saatnya kita belanja, kami tingal dulu naruto-kun."

" baiklah hati -hati."

" kami berangkat."

Dari menebus sara dan ino serta perlengkapan yang kubeli total uang yang tersisa = 217.950 -40.000-8.000-31.600-15.000-5000 = 118.350 launce. Spertinya aku cukup boros dalam menghabiskan uang, ya sudahlah lagi pula aku bisa mencari uang lagi.

capter 2 end

see you later

untuk update saya tidak tentu, paling cepat 2 capter dlm 1 bulan, paling lambat 1 capter 1 bulan.

tapi jika capternya udah jadi akan langsung saya update terlepas dari jadwal yang saya tulis di atas...


	3. capter 3

Capter 3

  
  


  
  


  
  


Sebuah dunia yang dipenuhi dengan makhluk hidup selain manusia, dimana dunia itu 100.000 kali luas bumi pada umumnya. Ribuan tahun berlalu dimana perang ataagai ras seperti ras manusia,elf, dll saling bermusuhan.

  
  


……………

  
  


Tingkatan kondisi senjata dan armor 

Rusak

Very Bad

Bad 

Normal

Good

Very good

  
  


  
  


Tingkatan status manusia

raja

bangsawan

paladin

knight

pro adventure

adventure 

rakyat biasa

  
  


  
  


mata uang dunia ini yaitu launce

100 gold = 1 platinum.

1000 launce = 1 gold.

100 launce = 1 silver.

1 launce = 1 tembaga.

  
  


******""

.......Tidak suka tidak usah baca .......

  
  


  
  


Sebelumnya terima kasih untuk saran dan pendapat kalian.

Apabila masih banyak kekurangan dlm fic ini silakan berikan saranya, sekalian dengan sedikit penjelasan dimana letak kesalahannya, saya authour baru dan menulis cerita ini hanya untuk sedikit menyalurkan hobi menulis meskipun saya masih pemula.

Sekali lagi terima kasih....

  
  


Jika tidak suka cerita ini tidak perlu dibaca, bagi yang menghargainya dan mau membacanya terima kasih banyak.

Satu hal yang saya tekankan jika ada review yang menghina atau menjelek-jelekkan saya, silakan anda pikirkan untuk buat cerita sendiri. Jangan hanya bisa berkomentar saja.

Silakan menikmati.....

  
  


******

  
  


flashback on

Melihat suasana yang begitu menyenangkan ta khayal membuat senyum terlukis di wajah Robert, sepertinya putrinya tidak salah memilih pemuda ini. Sekarang ia sedikit tahu akan sifat dan pembawaan Naruto saat meyelesaikan sesuatu di tambah ekspresi yang dapat membuat orang – orang disekitarnya tersenyum seakan melupakan kesedihan mereka, namun ia bisa melihat mata Naruto menyiratkan sebuah kesedihan yang mendalam meskipun di tutupi pemuda itu dengan senyuman mentarinya. 

" untuk seorang pemula kau memiliki cukup banyak uang dari mana kau mendapatkanya?"

"oh, itu dari white wolf yang ku bunuh karena menyerangku di hutan Robert -san, karenanyalah 2 pedang ku rusak parah. Oh ya Bisakah paman memperbaikinya?"

'A-pa, white wolf ia bilang. Bagaimana mungkin petualang pemula mampu mengalahkan white wolf seorang diri, jika 15 – 30 orang petualang rank B ia percaya tapi-… ah, sudahlah yang penting ia lolos dan kau boleh menikah denganya rumia.' Senyuman hangat terpatri diwajahnya sambil menatap putrinya.

Rumia melihat ekspresi sang ayah secara tidak sadar ia meneteskan sebutir air mata kebahagian, ia sangat bahagia saat ini meskipun Naruto belum menjadi suaminya itu sudah lebih dari cukup. 

" tentu saja." Ia menjawab pertanyaan Naruto setelah melihat putrinya yang seakan ingin menangis itu.

" kau bohongkan Naruto-kun. Mustahil, kau baik – baik saja apa ada yang terluka atau-"

Rumia bertanya bertubi-tubi pada Naruto dengan air mata yang menggenang siap mengalir kapanpun.

" tenanglah rumia aku baik- baik saja, memangnya kau pikir aku dari mana mendapatkan bagian tubuh white wolf ?"

"hiks… hiks… baka , jangan paksakan dirimu." Seraya menghapus air matanya yang sempat mengalir.

"ha'i."

" kupikir kau mendapatkannya karna white wolf itu sudah mati atau karna hadiah dari seseorang. Tapi tidak kusangka kau sekuat itu."

Robert sedikit terkejut akan kemampuan Naruto sebagai pemula. Memang ia akui dari postur tubuh Naruto baik berdiri dan berjalan akan mudah dikenali bahwa pemuda tersebut cukup waspada setiap saat.

" jangan terlalu memujiku , aku saat itu hampir saja mati."

" hahaha… tidak kusangka kau pemuda yang sangat berbakat."

" hehehe."

" sa, sekarang saatnya kita belanja, kami tingal dulu naruto-kun."

" baiklah hati -hati."

" kami berangkat."

  
  


******

  
  


Dari menebus sara dan irin serta perlengkapan yang kubeli total uang yang tersisa = 217.950 -40.000-8.000-31.600-15.000-5000 = 118.350 launce. Sepertinya aku cukup boros dalam menghabiskan uang, ya sudahlah lagi pula aku bisa mencari uang lagi.

  
flashback off

*********

  
  


Capter 3 

  
  


Langit masih gelap namun itu tidak menyurutkan semangat Naruto untuk berlatih baik untuk meningkatkan kekuatan fisik dan kemampuan berpedang nya. Ditengah halaman belakang dari rumah yang ia beli.

  
  


Ayunan pedang dari atas ke bawah dengan posisi awal kaki yang Santai saat akan mengayunkannya kaki kiri ditekuk ke depan, begitulah yang ia lakukan saat ini berulangkali terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang lelah.tak lama kemudian ia berhenti lalu gestur tubuh yang hanya berdiri tegap memegang pedang dengan kedua tangan bersiap mengayunkan pedangnya.

  
  


" Uzumaki kenjutsu : twins sword"

" Sing...sing"

Suara ayunan pedang naruto berbentuk tanda positive

"Ha......Ha..." 

  
  


Sambil menormalkan nafas yang masih memburu dikarenakan sudah lebih dari 2 jam berlatih, ia tersenyum puas akan hasil latihannya kali ini, dikarenakan ia berhasil menciptakan teknik origalnya dalam memainkan pedang, teknik ini bisa digunakan melalui gread sword ataupun long sword baik satu tangan ataupun dua tangan tergantung senjata yang digunakan.

" Saatnya mencoba teknik baruku dengan dialiri namaku... Yoss".

Bersiap melakukan tekniknya satu kali lagi namun kali ini pendar biru tipis menyelimuti pedangnya.

" Uzumaki kenjutsu : twins sword"

'Swusss....'

Hempasan angin berbentuk tanda positive melesat maju kesebuah batu berukuran besar, saat semakin dekat dengan batu ...

" Srett...srett.. ...blarr.."

Sayatan pedang memotong batu tersebut menjadi 4 bagian diakhiri dengan jatuhnya potongan batu tersebut.

" Berhasilkah? .... Huh..."

" Brukk."

Tubuhnya roboh dalam keadaan terlentang dikarenakan latihan yang dijalani cukup keras untuk menciptakan tekniknya sendiri. Walaupun tekniknya terlihat sederhana tapi itu sudah cukup membuatnya puas.

" Ha...Ha...Ha... Tak kusangka aku berhasil menciptakan tekniknya sendiri, meski baru 1 teknik ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membantu saat dalam keadaan terdesak."

Sambil menormalkan nafasnya yang memburu senyum tipis terpahat di wajah tampannya.

" Swusss..."

Angin berhembus menambah kesan sejuk dikala Naruto beristirahat, sinar matahari mulai terlihat menandakan hari sudah berganti.

  
  


" Tap"

" Tap"

" Tap"

  
  


Suara langkah kaki terdengar ditelinga naruto

" Naruto- sama, sarapannya sudah siap."

" Baiklah, ayo kita sarapan dulu sara."

Sambil berjalan menuju Rumah yang dibelinya, ia jadi ingat saat akan mencari Rumah untuk dijadikan tempat tinggal.

  
  


Flashback

  
  


Setelah sara, irin dan Rumia pergi berbelanja saat ini Naruto sedang melihat Robert sedang bersiap menempa senjata kembali, berjalan mendekati Robert karna Naruto cukup tertarik dengan blackmisth.

" Oh, apa kau tertarik untuk melihat proses pembuatan senjata? "

" Iya, jujur saja kupikir itu cukup menyenangkan."

" Ha...Ha..Ha.. menarik, kalau begitu silakan melihatnya siapa tahu kau mungkin tertarik untuk mempelajarinya."

" Arigato robert- san."

Robert mulai mengambil beberapa material kemudian dimasukan kedalam tungku yang biasa digunakan untuk mencairkan logam, kemudian sambil menunggu logam yang dimasukan mencair Robert mempersiapkan sebuah cairan berwarna putih yang cukup kental.

  
  


" Srett... Cesshhhh..."

Suara desisan dari logam cair yang baru saja dituang ke sebuah cetakan pedang, tak lama kemudian Robert mengambilnya dengan sebuah alat yang mirip dengan yang untuk menjepit. Sebuah pedang hasil cetakan yang dalam kondisi panas terlihat dari warna pedang yang merah membara menandakan panasnya tidak main - main.

" Tes...tes..."

Keringat mulai menetes dari wajah Robert , Naruto yang melihat apa yang sedang dikerjakan sepertinya bukan lah hal yang mudah seperti apa yang dilihat Naruto.

" Ting"

" Ting"

" Ting"

Robert mulai memukul pedang yang setengah jadi tersebut, bagian pinggir di kedua sisi pedang dipukul untuk menipiskan sisnya agar menjadi tajam saat di asa. Lalu Robert tuangkan cairan putih yang sejak awal disiapkanya. cairan tersebut merupakan cairan pelapis logam agar tidak berkarat meskipun terkena darah, dan lainya yang bisa menyebabkan kerusakan pada senjata lebih cepat.

" Cesshhhh."

Kemudian dibakar diatas bara api yang begitu panas.

" Ting"

" Ting"

" Ting"

Terakhir sebagai akhir pedang tersebut sisi kanan dan kiri dibuat setipis mungkin pada bagian pinggiran sisinya.

  
  


" Cehhssss...sssss..."

Suara desisan pedang yang dicelupkan diair.

" Hora, ini sudah jadi."

" Hebat Robert - san, ini benar 2 pedang yang bagus, apa ini bisa langsung digunakan?"

" Ha-ha-ha.. Naruto kau ini. Tentu saja belum bisa digunakan pedang itu perlu dipertajam agar bisa digunakan. Jadi bagaimana apa kau tertarik belajar?"

" Sugoii.... Iya robert- san, ta- pi untuk saat ini sepertinya aku tidak bisa dikarenakan aku ingin melatih teknik dalam memainkan pedang."

" Hemmm..... Begitulah, kalau kau sudah selesai temui saja aku disini akan diajarkan bagaimana menjadi seorang blackmisth yang hebat.."

" Terima kasih Robert - san.."

" Tadaima."

" Okaerinasai Rumia, apa sudah selesai kalian berbelanja?"

" Iya ayah,"

Beralih ke Naruto  
  
  


" Apa kalian sudah membeli apa yang kalian butuhkan?"

" Iya, Naruto - sama"

Jawab sara dan irin dengan serempak.

  
  


*******

  
  


" Tap"

" Tap"

" Tap"

  
  


Suara langka kaki terdengar di sepanjang jalan kota, melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk menemukan apa yang ang ia cari saat ini.

" Brukk.."

" Aduh, sakit. "

" Maaf aku tidak melihat ke depan"

Sambil mengulurkan tangan ke orang yang baru saja terjatuh.

" I- tai, itu cukup menyakitk-...... Naruto - Kun."

" Eh, Rine - san"

Saat ini dihapanku seorang perempuan dengan wajah cantik, rambut biru gelap dan tubuh proporsional.t tubuhnya dibalut pakaian yang sering dipakainya saat berada diguil adventure.

" Arigato."

Sambil meraih tangan Naruto yang terulur, Rine bangun dari posisi jatuhya.

" Sama- sama"

Setelah berdiri sambil membersihkan pakaiannya yang sedikit kotor terkena debu Rine menatap Naruto cukup heran karena tak biasanya ia melihat Naruto sedang berjalan di tengah kota sambil kebingungan.

" Ano, apa kau sedang mencari sesuatu naruto- kun?"

" Hai, saat Ini akau sedang mencari Rumah untuk tempat tinggal karena saat ini ada orang lain selain diriku tidur di penginapan, kupikir membeli sebuah Rumah akan lebih baik. Terutama jika Rumah tersebut cukup besar dan memiliki halaman yang cukup luas.

" Souka, kalau begitu ikuti aku, akan ku antarkan ketempat seseorang yang kebetulan akan menjual Rumah miliknya karena ia akan pindah ke kota lain yang jauh dari sini, karena tidak ada orang yang akan mengurusnya maka Rumah tersebut akan sia-sia sia jadi ia mau menjualnya."

" Beruntungnya aku kalau begitu, tolong antar aku Rine - san."

" Baiklah Naruto - Kun."

  
  


Flashback off

  
  


Begitulah ceritanya hingga aku bisa membeli Rumah yang sekarang kutempati, Rumah ini cukup mewah karena pernah menjadi Rumah salah satu bangsawan kerajaan. Bentuknya yang terdiri dari 3 tingkat ditambah furniture dan arsitektur yang cukup mengagumkan. Ditambah dengan halaman depan dan belakang yang menurutku luas . Di halaman belakang terdapat pohon - pohon yang cukup banyak dan sebuah bangunan yang biasa dipakai untuk menempah senjata ataupun tempat menyimpan senjata. Harga yang harus dibayar cukup mahal sekitar 45 gold. Tapi itu sebanding dengan fasilitas yang ada. Jadi uang yang kumiliki sebesar = 88. 350 launce. Lalu sebanyak 60 gold kuberikan pada sara, dan irin untuk belanja kebutuhan sehari-hari seperti belanja makanan, bahan untuk memasak dan lain sebagainya. 28.350 launce kusimpan apabila ada keperluan mendesak.

  
  


*********

  
  


" Enak, masakanmu yang sederhana namun rasanya sangat enak kau benar - benar berbakat dalam memasak irin. Berbeda dengan nee- san mu itu.. hii."

" Hii.hi.hi.. Anda benar Naruto - sama nee-sama memang tidak pandai dalam urusan memasak. "

" Mouu... Kalian ini aku sudah berusaha memasak tapi tetap saja masakanmu tidak seenak irin."

" Gomen, gomen sara aku hanya bercanda."

" Iya kami hanya bercanda nee-sama."

" Haaa.... Baiklah aku maafkan."

" Tapi ada hal yang nee-sama ahli dalam bidangnya."

" Eh? Nani? Beritahu padaku irin."

" Bersih - bersih dan pekerjaan rumah, Tapi selain memasak. Lihat saja ia mampu membersihkan seluruh Rumah ini hanya dengan waktu kurang dari satu jam."

" Sugoii.... Ne, sara apa kau mengunakan magic untuk meringankan pekerjaanmu? Jujur saja menurutku paling tidak butuh waktu lebih dari 2 jam untuk membersihkan Rumah ini."

" Tentu saja tidak, ini juga untuk melatih fisik dan kecepatan ku. Mou kalin ini."

'Huh, apa naruto-sama dan irin sangat menyukai kalau aku selalu digoda 

Dasar padahal aku juga berlatih dengan caraku. Terlebih semenjak naruto-sama membeli kami ia tidak pernah sekalipun memperlakukan kami sebagai seorang budak. Di tambah naruto-sama membeli peralatan untuk bertarung dan membelikan kami pakaian. Memang dari apa yang naruto-sama katakan bahwa kami akan dilindungi nya dengan segenap kemampuannya akan tetapi aku dan irin sudah sepakat akan membantu naruto-sama untuk itu kami menjadi lebih kuat. Ah, jika saja naruto-sama mau menyentuh kami terutama diriku aku pasti akan melayaninya dengan semua yang kumiliki hingga naruto-sama ingin lagi dan lagi. a- apa yang kupikirkan sih kenapa aku jadi mesum begini , tapi saat melihat naruto-sama berlatih tanpa memakai bajunya aku jadi terangsang. Uhh... Tidak - tidak aku harus tenang kalau tidak irin dan Naruto sama akan mengetahui apa yang kupikirkan, gawat sepertinya wajahku masih merona karena berpikir mesum tadi.'

" Sa- Ra, sara hei apa kau baik - baik saja? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

" E- itu, tidak ada apa-apa naruto-sama aku hanya berpikir latihan yang akan kulakukan dengan irin nanti siang."

" Begitukah, jangan memaksakan diri kalian terlebih kalin memiliki banyak pekerjaan untuk mengurus Rumah yang kita tinggali."

' nee-sama sepertinya kau sempat berpikir yang tidak-tidak tadi,. Hihihi. Wajahmu sangat mengenaskan nee- sama'

  
  


*******

  
  


Suasana sore hari yang begitu tenang saat ini Naruto rasakan sambil menikmati semilir angin yang sejuk namun hal tersebut tidak berlangsung lama karena ada suara langkah tergesa-gesa menuju arah Naruto.

" Huu.hu.. naruto-sama, apa kau melihat irin?"

" Irin? Bukanya ia pergi keguild bersamamu sara?"

" Hai, setelah kami mendaftar Sebagi adventure diguild aku berpisah dijalan dengan irin karena saya ada keperluan untuk membeli beberapa potion dan antidote. Sebelum pergi ke hutan untuk berburu monster kelinci, niatnya mau dijadikan daging untuk persediaan dirumah, ta- pi saat aku menuggunya ia tidak menemui aku jadi aku mencari irin kesemua tempat yang ada di kota tapi ia tidak ada takutnya ia pergi sendiri. "

" A-pa ? Ini gawat sara, saat ini sudah hampir malam monster di hutan akan sangat agresif sekarang dan jika irin ada di hutan maka ia dalam bahaya."

" Naruto-sama, tolong selamatkan irin."

" Tentu saja, apa kau ingat kemana kalian akan pergi?"

" Hai, kami berniat pergi ke hutan lewat gerbang bagian selatan kota."

Beranjak dari tempatnya Naruto, bergegas menuju tempat yang dituju ia berlari dengan kecepatan penuh karena khawatir dengan irin, Naruto akui irin mampu bertarung meskipun dengan senjata pisau yang semat ia beli, kalau tidak salah ada 10 pisau yang ada pada irin. Sementara sara berlari dibelakang Naruto meskipun tertinggal jauh.

' semoga kau baik-baik baik saja irin' sara amat cemas akan keadaan adiknya itu. 

" Tap... Tap... Tap"

" Swusss"

Naruto melesat keluar gerbang bagian selatan dengan cepat membuat kedua penjaga sedikit terheran karena tidak biasanya ada yang berlari dengan terburu-buru, sepertinya ada masalah tapi mereka hanya penjaga gerbang akan jadi masalah kalau mereka meninggalkan posnya apalagi saat ini hari sudah mulai gelap. 

" Swusss.."

Tak lama kemudian seorang perempuan dengan Surai merah panjang juga melesat keluar menuju hutan meski tak secepat orang pertama.

" Sepertinya terjadi sesuatu ."

" Ya, kau benar tapi kita tak bisa membantu, semoga mereka bisa menyelesaikan masalah mereka dengan lancar."

  
  


.********.

  
  


' Dimana kau irin, '

Sambil berlari kencang menembus hutan lebat cukup banyak monster yang ia hiraukan karena prioritas utamanya saat ini ia harus menemukan irin.

" Blllarrrr... Duaarrr...kriiett....Duarrr"

Suara ledakan diiringi suara pohon tumbang terdengar ditelinga naruto.

" Eh? Jangan-jangan irin ada di sana aku harus cepat."

  
  


Irin pov

  
  


" Guhh.. apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang, dari yang kutahu monters dengan senjata lebih berbahaya dibandingkan yang bertarung dengan kemampuan alami dan intinya saja."

" Tap..tap..tap"

" Goaarrrr..... Husss..."

Suara terima monster minotaur diiringi hembusan nafasnya yang berat terdengar dirimbunya hutan membuat irin gemetar ketakutan, bagaimana tidak ia sudah bertarung dengan minotaur ini mati- matian mulai dari melukainya dengan melempar sembilan pisaunya dititik vital monster tersebut namun masih belum cukup untuk menjatuhkanya ditambah ia menggunakan satu - satunya sihirnya untuk menyerang dengan membuat ledak yang merobohkan pohon yang cukup besar menimpa minotaur itu, tapi ia masih bangkit.

" Hikss.. nee-sama maaf sepertinya kita akan berpisah, naruto-sama maaf aku belum bisa membalas kebaikanmu dan memberitahu rahasia yang aku dan nee-sama belum sempat kami beritahukan padamu naruto-sama."

Minotaur itu sudah mengangkat senjatanya yang terdiri dari Batang sebuah pohon yang berdiameter 25 sentimeter dimana di ujungnya terdapat sebuah baru yang ujungnya runcing, bisa dipastikan kalau itu bukan hanya batu biasa melainkan sebuah logam mentah. Senjata itu kini sudah diatas kepala minotaur itu bersiap untuk menghabisi mangsanya.

" Gomen nee-sama,naruto- sama."

Seraya menutup kedua matanya, pasrah akan apa yang akan terjadi padanya

" Duarrr"

Suara ledakan kembali terdengar di dalam hutan ,membuat monster - monster yang semat berlarian karena takut dengan minotaur itu.

" Seharusnya kau tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja irin-can."

Bukanya rasa sakit yang irin terima namun sebuah kehangatan yang begitu nyaman ia rasakan.

" Eh, na - naruto-sama? "

" Kau baik-baik saja irin-can?"

" Hikss... Hai aku baik-baik saja naruto-sama, arigato"

" Sama-sama, "

" Tap" 

Berhenti dengan jarak yang cukup jauh dari minotaur yang sedang marah karena mangsanya diambil oleh manusia bersurai pirang dihapanya.

"Goooaarrr...."

Ia kembali berteriak keras menatap Naruto dengan tajam

" Sekarang kau berlindung disini saja, dan sara jaga irin sebentar biar aku yang mengurus mahkluk jelek itu."

" Hai, Naruto sama"

" Nee-sama, "

Sambil memeluk sara dengan erat.

" Gomen, aku tidak menunggu nee-sama dan malah membuat mu khawatir."

" Ssshhh.. sudahlah yang penting kau baik-baik saja."

  
  


Naruto pov

  
  


' sa, sekarang apa yang akan kulakukan dilihat dari kondisinya minotaur ini cukup berbahaya meski tubuhnya dipenuhi pisau yang masih tertanam dalam tubuhnya ia semakin kuat bukanya semakin lemah, hehh ini bagus sekali sepertinya aku bisa mencoba teknik buatanku padanya.'

'Sebuah ayunan senjata mengarah ke Naruto, dengan cepat Naruto menghindar kekana, dan mengayunkan pedang gibdar kearah minotaur, sontak minotaur itu terkejut.

" Crasss..." 

Sebuah luka melintang dipunggung minotaur membuatnya bertambah marah. Lalu minotaur itu menyerang Naruto secara tiba-tiba, ayunan senjata secara vertikal menuju Naruto dengan cepat namun .

" Trannnkkk.."

" Uhh... Kekuatannya tidak main-main, aku harus mengakhirinya segera."

Naruto menahan senjata minotaur itu dengan sisi lebar pedang gibdar nya. Melompat menjauhi minotaur sejenak sambil bersiap melakukan serangan terakhir.sara dan irin sejak melihat pertarungan Naruto cukup terkejut saat Naruto mampu menahan ayunan senjata minotaur itu, karena mereka melihat sendiri sekuat apa ayunan senjata minotaur yang masih meninggalkan kawah kecil di tanah tapi Naruto menahan ya seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

" Siapa kau sebenarnya naruto-sama?"

Itulah yang ada dalam pikiran sara dan irin saat ini.

" Majulah"

Merasa ditantang minotaur tersebut maju dengan cepat menyiapkan serangan terkuatnya.

" Swusss....... Tranggg..."

Akan tetapi berhasil Naruto tangkis dengan baik.

" Uzumaki kenjutsu ' twins sword'."

Suara Naruto mengiringi gerakanya yang menebas tubuh minotaur menjadi empat bagian, darah segar berceceran membasahi tanah hutan.

" Hoss.. hoss.. meskipun tanpa menggunakan mana tetap saja tubuhku belum sepenuhnya menguasai teknik ini."

" Naruto-sama, kau berhasil."

" Harvest"

Mengunakan kemampuan khususnya Naruto membagi tubuh minotaur menjadi beberapa bagian. (4 meat, 2 tanduk.)

" Harvest"

Setelah selesai memasukan minotaur kedalam item box Naruto juga menyimpan batu dan pohon yang menjadi senjata minotaur.

" Dengan ini , aku bisa mencoba membuat senjata, tapi aku harus belajar terlebih dahulu pada robert-san."

" Sebaiknya kita pulang sara, irin"

" Hai, naruto-sama"

  
  


**********

" Uzumaki Naruto kah? Menarik. Kuharap kita akan segera bertemu. Kau menarik perhatianku Naruto. Kuku..."

Jauh didalam hutan dari tempat pertarungan Naruto seseorang secara kebetulan melihat pertarungan Naruto dan minotaur tadi.

  
  


*

*

*

*

*

Capter 3 End

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


Ok, Terima kasih kepada teman-teman yang sudah membaca, jika sedia memberikan masukan, membaca, menulis review, bagi-bagi informasi, nge-PM, nge-Favorite, dan nge-Follow fic ini!

Kalau ada pertanyaan atau apapun yang ada dipikiran kalian. Silakan tulis lewat PM atau Review. See ya later..

  
  



End file.
